There's a first time for everything
by Stargirl720
Summary: Midorima is nervous. He has every right to be! After all, he was already 22 and hadn't had sex yet. But he was engaged and had been for a while now. Maybe... maybe it was time. Rated M for smut/sex. Read and Review peeps. Pairing is Takao x Midorima. Also have more Bottom!Mido because like I said I frickin live for that crap bro.


**A/N: Ah. yes. My favorite ship in the whole wide world. Shin-chan and Kazu-chan are engaged, evidently. And this is there first time. I really loved writing it tbh. Please R &R! Tell me what you think darlings!**

Shintarou bit his lip as he crossed his legs. Kazunari sat across from him, looking curiously at his fiancé. "Shin-chan~ You wanted to talk?" He leaned forward, grinning.

The tsundere nodded and shifted nervously. "Yes. I…" He covered his face, trying to hide his blush. "It's something I've been thinking of for several weeks, nanodayo." Uncovering his face, though it was still bright red, he gulped. "I…. I want to -" Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to speak. "I want to have sex with you."

Kazunari blinked and let out a small, shocked laugh. "Uh, could you - could you repeat that?" Shintarou complied and Kazunari exhaled slowly. "Wow. Okay, that's…" He reached over and grabbed his lover's hands. "You… you want to do it… tonight?" He received a nod. "O...okay. Tonight." Kazunari scooted closer and kissed the other's nose. "Top or bottom, Shin-chan?"

Shintarou tried to relax and calm himself, but it only brought his blush down a little bit. "I… I want to bottom." The blood flow made his head pound but he managed to maintain focus. "I fear I'd hurt you otherwise."

Kazunari nodded. "Okay. Understandable, I suppose." He shrugged before leaning over and capturing his fiancé's lips with his own. Shintarou was hesitant to respond, but when he did, things started moving faster. Their shirts came off and Kazunari pushed Shintarou back on the mattress, rolling their hips together. The tsundere gasped and blushed as his arousal grew and he wrapped his long legs around the shorter's waist, grinding down.

No words were exchanged until their pants were off and their cocks were sliding together. "Dang. Shin-chan, you're huge." Kazunari commented, panting softly. Shintarou's face got a little more red, but Kazunari quickly changed the subject. "Do you have lube?" He asked quietly. Shintarou nodded and pointed to the night stand. Once the lube was acquired, Kazunari squeezed some onto his hand and warmed it before spreading it over his fingers.

Slowly, he eased a finger into Shintarou, who tensed. "You alright, Shin-chan?"

The taller gulped and nodded. "It doesn't… hurt, right now. It's just uncomfortable." He squirmed slightly, gasping at the strange feeling. Kazunari started a slow thrust of his finger, trying to get the other used to it. "That - ah - It feels so weird -" Shintarou grunted quietly, hips slowly rocking down.

Kazunari smirked and moved his finger faster, making Shintarou gasp and arch his back. "Hng - ah! Kazunari!" He cried out. "More!"

The shorter complied, applying more lube before slowly adding a second finger. Shintarou hissed and flinched as it sunk in. "H - hah~" He panted and keened loudly, the discomfort returning and morphing into pain. The burning made him silent and tense, only little whimpers escaping. "Ka - Kazu~" he whined, "It -"

Kazunari leaned down and kissed him sweetly. "It hurts, I know. Just hold on, it''ll feel better soon." The smaller murmured before slowly moving his fingers. Shintarou let out a shaky breath, clearly in pain.

Cursing quietly, he covered his mouth and patiently waited for it to feel better. He was rewarded quickly, and moaned as the pain ebbed away and made room for pleasure. Kazunari sighed in relief and sped up. He scissored his fingers, simultaneously stretching the taller and searching for the one spot that would make Shintarou enjoy this a lot more.

Only a moment later, Shintarou was arching his back and moaning Kazunari's name, and the shorter grinned. Target acquired.

After a few more thrusts of his fingers, he took them out, making Shintarou whine. "Kazunariii~" The smaller kissed him, trying to quiet him.

"Condoms. Where are they?" He asked, wiping his fingers off on a tissue from the nightstand. Shintarou panted as he pointed to the dresser.

" _Haah~_ Sorry it's not closer." He said as his fiancé retrieved the package.

Kazunari took one out, tossed the box, and ripped it open quickly. Rolling the material over his length, he applied a bit more lube before aligning himself with Shintarou's entrance. "Okay babe, remember to keep it down. After all, we do have other people in this house." The shorter winked and Shintarou was about to reply but his lover had spread his legs and started to slowly ease into him.

The larger of the two inhaled sharply and sputtered, clenching around the intrusion. Kazunari grunted, breathing heavily. "Ah, Shin-chan you're so _tight_." He managed to say as he buried himself to the hilt.

Shintarou let out soft noises, keening, whimpering. "D - don't move, please." He tried to catch his breath and flinched at the twitch of his lover's cock inside of him. "Nng, big, you're so big," He panted before bringing Kazunari's head down for a passionate kiss

After a few moments, he nodded and Kazunari withdrew slowly before sinking back in. Shintarou moaned, slowly growing used to the feeling. "G - go. Faster, nanodayo." He demanded, hips snapping and bringing more of Kazunari in. He cried out, cheeks alight with a dark red.

Kazunari gripped Shintarou's hips and sped up, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. "O - oh my god, yes!" Shintarou gasped and his hands flew to Kazunari's hair. "So - so good, so big~" He keened loudly and choked on a sob. "Faster. More!"

Who was he to say no? The shorter's thrust were faster and the bed creaked with the force of each thrust. "Shi - _Shin-chan_ ~" Kazunari groaned breathlessly. Seeing the look of complete and utter bliss on his face, he smirked. Leaning down, he captured Shintarou's nipple between his lips and the taller yelped in surprise, jolting slightly.

"Oh my god Kazunari I'm so close, I'm _so close_!" He yelled and brought his fiancé closer. " _Ah~_ " He mewled quietly before coming across his own chest.

Kazunari stuttered to a stop, Shintarou becoming too tight to move. He came a bit after and panted, collapsing on top of his limp lover. "You did so well Shin-chan." He grinned and kissed a blushing Shintarou. "But you were so _loud_."

Shintarou turned away and covered his face. "Shut up!" He shouted meaninglessly.

Kazunari pulled out and laughed, shaking his head. After a few moments, Shintarou joined him and they both laughed at themselves and each other.

Kissing one last time, Shintarou unlocked his phone, and the second he clicked a Facebook notification, his face went red. "THEY HEARD IS AND LET EVERYONE ELSE KNOW!"

Kazunari started laughing so hard that his chest and stomach ached, and Shintarou was not amused.


End file.
